Merci Kusanagi
by Melody05
Summary: "Tu pourrais te tirer vite fait par la sortie de secours, que personne ne le remarquerait de toute façon. Seulement pour pimenter un peu cette fabuleuse soirée, Kusanagi t'a gentiment prévenu que c'était pour récolter des fonds et que tu avais fortement intérêt à t'impliquer dans cette mission. "


**Me revoilà encore sur le fandom de K, avec un yaoi joyeux qui plus est! JOYEUX! JOYEUX! Et surtout écris le soir aves une chanson qu4aeliheart mm'a conseillée, je ne me rappelle plus le titre et j'ai trop la flemme de rechercher. Voyez l'utilité de marquer ça donc. Breeeeeeef. Il est minuit passé c'est pour ça. Enfin, donc comme je le disais c'est un truc joyeux, ça va faire plaisir à Awaix hein. Sinon ben je remercie ma petite Aeliheart d'amour pour m'avoir donner son avis, corrigé et modifié quelques trucs, que ferais-je sans elle. Rien étant donné que je suis son clone. Je n'étais pas là quand elle m'a nommée ainsi C:. Bon assez blablaté, j'espère que ça vas vous plaire. Attendez j'ai écris un truc joyeux, faut ouvrir le champagne! Non pas le champagne, le jus de framboise, parce que je suis une mémé j'ai pas le droit à l'alcool. Oh làlà ça part en live cte note. Bon bonne lecture!  
**

**Ah oui et merci à Kai pour ses reviews, en espérant que celui là te plaise également :3.**

* * *

**Merci Kusanagi**

Il est exaspérant. Désespérant. Son cas est une cause perdue. Franchement, pire que lui on ne trouve pas. Nan mais c'est vrai, il n'y a qu'à le regarder, le tombeur de ces dames qui se trimballe bêtement pour donner des baisers. Et toutes ces nénettes qui lui tournent autour comme des mouches autour d'un morceau de viande. C'en est désolant.

En attendant toi, tu es là, avec cet imbécile heureux. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui Monsieur a voulu t'emmener avec lui parce que ça serait plus amusant entre potes. « Amusant ». Il va falloir t'expliquer en quoi distribuer des baisers passionnés avec des totales inconnues est amusant. D'autant plus que toi, tu t'en fous royalement de ces nanas. Elles sont d'un ridicule, à se dandiner devant cet abruti en gloussant.

Tu pourrais te tirer vite fait par la sortie de secours, que personne ne le remarquerait de toute façon. Seulement pour pimenter un peu cette fabuleuse soirée, Kusanagi t'a gentiment prévenu que c'était pour récolter des fonds et que tu avais fortement intérêt à t'impliquer dans cette mission.

Alors tu te vois dans l'obligation de garder tes fesses dans ce foutu endroit rempli de nanas toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres. En même temps tu peux les comprendre, Monsieur sexy est en train de les chauffer à mort. Tous ça pour de l'argent. Nan mais où va le monde. Autant se prostituer pendant qu'on y est. Et le pire c'est que cet abruti fini ne refuserait pas. Ca lui ferait même très plaisir.

En attendant, la soirée censée être marrante est d'un ennui mortel pour toi. En plus pour couronner le tout la musique te vrille les tympans. Tu la sens vibrer dans tout ton corps. Chose que tu ne supportes pas. Le destin s'acharne vraiment contre toi. Heureusement que la banquette est un tant soit peu confortable, il ne manquerait plus que cet endroit soit d'une déchéance totale, là tu te serais jeté dans un puit.

Et tu restes là planté comme un imbécile, pendant que l'autre continue de fricoter. Depuis le début de cette foutue soirée tu n'a pas donné un seul baiser, en même temps il faut dire qu'avec ton aura menaçante, les quelques filles qui se sont approchées de toi ont vite fait de déguerpir. Tu ne donnes pas cher de ta peau si Kusanagi apprenait ça. M'enfin, l'autre distribue des baisers pour deux.

Enfin, finalement cette soirée aurait pu être agréable. C'est vrai, tu n'as pas trop à se plaindre. Tu passes cette soirée affalé dans un siège, une bouteille de bière fraîche à la main. D'ailleurs tu ne peut définir le nombre exact de bouteilles que tu t'es enfilé pour faire passer l'ennui. Oui, cette soirée pourrait même être parfaite, si seulement cet abruti qui te sert de meilleur ami n'accaparait pas tous tes sens.

Oui parce qu'à dire vrai, tu ne peux détourner ton regard du corps finement musclé de ton compagnon de toujours. Pour ainsi dire, tu le mates carrément. Mais en même temps que voulez vous faire d'autre devant une vue pareille ? Oui parce que ce bougre s'est habillé pour l'occasion, il est futé le petit. C'est un grand séducteur après tout, l'art et la manière de draguer ça le connaît. Alors dans son t-shirt moulant noir et sa veste en jean bien ouverte, comment voulez vous ne pas avoir le regard accaparé par les muscles saillants de cet apollon.  
Et ce sourire charmeur qu'il arbore à tout va...

Nan mais sérieusement, il n'a pas bientôt fini son numéro ? Parce qu'en attendant, la température t'étouffe ici. On dirait une vraie fournaise. La chaleur est telle que tu en as des frissons. Pourtant ils mettent la climatisation dans des endroits pareils. Et puis, il ne te semblait pas qu'il faisait aussi chaud avant.

Tu te sens bouillant. Si ça se trouve à cause de cet idiot tu as chopé un rhume en restant sous la climatisation trop longtemps. Et pourtant tu as une sensation de bien être, comme si tu étais enveloppé dans un cocon.  
La chaleur de ta main réchauffe lentement la bouteille que tu tiens fermement dans ta main.  
Enfin fermement, ça n'est pas vraiment volontaire en fait, c'est surtout tes muscles qui se contractent inconsciemment. Les gouttes de condensations glisse lentement le long de la bouteille pour ne laisser que des sillons humides sur les parois lisses, pour enfin s'échouer sur ta main.

Et aller, encore une pimbêche de plus à son tableau de chasse. Elles tombent toutes les unes après les autres. Littéralement pour certaines. Et oui, il faut croire que les baisers de Monsieur font perdre la tête à quelques filles à l'âme trop pure. Et putain, qu'est ce que tu aimerais être à leur place. De pouvoir poser tes lèvres sur les siennes qui te paraissent si soyeuses. De pouvoir librement passer tes mains sur son torse musclé et succomber sous ses caresses. Nan mais attends, à quoi tu penses là ?! L'alcool te monte à la tête mon vieux. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Il faut te reprendre et éviter de penser à de telles obscénités à propos de ton meilleur pote.

Et merde, cet abruti regarde dans ta direction. Son regard te transperce. Il t'électrise. De multiples frissons te parcourent. Encore. Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce bougre, pourquoi diable est ce qu'il te regardes comme ça ?! Tu ne saurais même pas définir l'intensité de son regard te parcourant. Et merde. Tes mains tremblent, et c'est avec difficultés que tu portes la bouteille à tes lèvres. Tu tentes désespérément de faire abstraction de son regard brûlant qui te lorgne. Tu sens des gouttes de sueur froide te couler le long de la tempe. Putain mais comment est ce qu'il arrive à te mettre dans cet état ? C'est impensable. Il ne fait que te regarder. Il faut que tu te reprenne Dewa, merde ! Tu sens le liquide désormais tiède passer la barrière de tes lèves pour s'infiltrer dans ta bouche. Puis tu tentes difficilement d'avaler. Seulement une main sur ton bras te fait sursauter et tu avales de travers.

Tu tentes de garder contenance en toussant quelque peu le plus discrètement possible. Tes sens sont un peu embrouillés. L'alcool ne te réussit vraiment pas. Tu as la tête qui tourne légèrement. Tu as l'impression de flotter dans un monde de pure extase, tes muscles sont totalement engourdis. Mais tu puises dans le reste de tes forces encore utilisable pour l'engueuler. Quand même, tu aurais pu t'étouffer et y rester.

« Mais merde putain abrutis, tu peux pas faire attention !? »

« Alors on est sur les nerfs mon pote ? »

Nan mais comment il a pu arriver là aussi vite celui là ? Enfin là n'est pas le plus important, tu as failli crever étouffé à cause de cet imbécile. Ta gorge te brûle mais à côté du regard brûlant qu'il te lance ça n'est rien. Et ça tu l'a bien senti. Tu te tournes lentement vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il te veux. Et c'est là que tu la vois. La flamme du désir brûle intensément dans ses yeux. En même temps, c'est compréhensible, il vient de faire un marathon de baisers passionnés sur des nanas toutes mieux roulées les unes que les autres. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que ça n'est pas ça. Ce regard t'est destiné.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Chitose ? »

« Rien, je viens voir si mon meilleur pote s'amuse, et apparemment ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Alors je viens arranger ça. »

Bon. Respirer. C'est le truc basique à faire dans ce genre de situation. Il n'a rien dit, rien fait qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise. Alors il faut que tu te calmes. Mais malheureusement, l'alcool, la musique et ce foutu regard sur toi n'aident pas vraiment à te sentir bien. Et merde, en plus il te sort son sourire de charmeur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête cet imbécile heureux, à la fin ?

« Si t'as finis on peut peut-être s'en aller Chitose, tu ne crois pas ? »

Voilà, bonne alternative. Dis lui simplement que tu as envie de partir. Et dans sa grande bonté de meilleur ami il va accepter et vous allez tranquillement rentrer chez vous. Quoique ça ne réglera qu'une partie du problème. Et oui, quelle merveilleuse idée que la collocation avec lui. Pourquoi le destin est si cruel envers toi déjà ?

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas fini ici moi. Et toi aussi tu restes. »

Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi il s'avance cet abruti ?! Tu sens la chaleur te monter au visage. Et malheureusement tu sais que ce n'est pas du à l'ambiance étouffante qui règne dans la pièce. Tu pourrais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool aussi, mais tu sais que c'est autre chose, et tu détestes ça. Sérieusement, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous retrouviez dans ce genre de situation ? Quoique d'habitude ça ne t'atteins pas plus que ça. Bon d'accord, l'alcool doit y être un peu pour quelque chose.

Enfin l'alcool à beau être à l'origine de cette situation, quand même ! Il ne cesse de se rapprocher de toi le bougre ! Et toi tu ne peux plus reculer sur cette banquette. Tu sens juste le tissu du dossier épouser les courbes de ton dos. Il n'y a donc aucune échappatoire. Bizarrement le cocon dans lequel tu étais vient de se refermer un peu plus sur toi. La chaleur t'étouffe. Et ce sourire qu'il ne quitte pas. Apparemment il a l'air de fortement apprécier la situation cet imbécile. Et bizarrement, tu commences à apprécier aussi. Foutu Kusanagi. Foutu Chitose. Eux et leurs idées tordues sérieux. Un jour tu le leur feras payer amèrement. Parce que c'est bien mignon tout ça, tu as beau être extrêmement calme et non désireux de chercher des noises à tout le monde, y'a des limites quand même. Et là la situation est en train de joyeusement déraper !

Et voilà qu'il pose délicatement son doigt sur ton menton. Un frisson te parcours l'échine et la chaleur environnante se fait encore plus oppressante.

« Oi, qu'est ce que tu fous Chitose ?! »

Son regard te paralyse. Il est tellement intense. Ta gorge se serre atrocement. Tu as l'impression de te noyer dans un océan de désir et de plaisir ardent. Tu pourrais presque apercevoir une flamme brûler au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

Tu vois dans ses yeux l'âme d'un chasseur qui a trouvé sa proie tant convoitée. Et ça c'est pas bon pour toi. Pas du tout même. Enfin, tout dépend de comment tu prenais les choses d'ailleurs. Nan en fait c'est vraiment la poisse.

Les battements de ton cœur s'affolent. Et tout ça à cause d'un simple contact avec ton meilleur ami d'enfance. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut qu'il te fasse cet effet ? Merde, tu es mal là. Il commence à prendre appuie de sa main libre sur ton torse. Chaque touché de sa part te brûle la peau. Tu sens les sueurs froides couler le long de ton dos. Tu ne peux empêcher un frisson de plaisir de te parcourir. Alors il profite de ton désarroi pour se caler sur tes genoux.

Vous êtes au bord du gouffre il suffit d'un pas, un seul petit pas et vous tombez. Et tu sais que si vous vous laissez happer dans ce gouffre sans fond, vous ne pourrez plus jamais remonter. Et tu espères qu'il ne le fera pas. Enfin, ça c'est ce que te dis ta conscience. Parce qu'au fond, tu espères de tout ton cœur, de toute ton âme, de tout ton être qu'il le fasse, et qu'il vous jette tous les deux dans le gouffre du désir. Que vous arpentiez les ténèbres de ce précipice ensemble, afin que la lumière puisse y percer.

Ce qu'il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à faire. Il approche lentement ses lèvres des tiennes. Ses lèvres si convoitées. Et en même temps tu as peur. Tu as peur des répercussions de cet acte. Une fois la machine lancée, tu ne pourras plus l'arrêter. Mais tu ne résistes pas, tu ne tentes pas de te dérober. Parce que tu veux goûter à leur texture, tu veux pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui. Parce que de toute façon tu sais qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Parce qu'il est lui. Parce que tu ne peux rien lui refuser. Parce que tu es toi. Parce que vous êtes comme ça.

Et c'est bon. C'est tellement bon. Tu ne sais pas si tu pourras te passer de cette sensation de plaisir. Tu te sens tellement bien en cet instant, de sentir ces douces lèvres contre les tiennes. De sentir sa langue danser avec la tienne. D'avoir le contact de son corps contre le tien. Tu aimes tellement cela. De pouvoir enfin passer tes mains sur son torse musclé. De profiter des douces caresses sur ta joue.  
Puis subitement, il met fin à cet instant idyllique. Il se penche vers ton oreille avec sensualité.

« 5 dollars pour toi mon pote, merci pour le baiser. Au moins tu ne rentreras pas bredouille. »

Il se redresse avec toute la lenteur du monde et il s'en va. Tu le regardes se diriger vers la sortie de secours. Cet idiot arbore un sourire de trente mètre de long. Il est fier de sa connerie. Tu as le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'œil presque invisible qu'il t'as adressé avant de franchir la porte. Tu sens quelque chose dans ta main. Le bougre, il t'as vraiment filé cinq dollars et te laisse comme ça en plan, avec pour la première fois de ta vie une envie que tu n'avais jamais éprouvée et qui te tiraille le bas ventre.

« Abruti »

Enfin, tu sais ce qui t'attend chez toi. Tu le connais trop bien cet imbécile. Ce dragueur invétéré. Ces sourires charmeurs. Et son clin d'œil qui signifie tellement de choses. Finalement, peut-être que cette soirée n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Il faudra penser à remercier Kusanagi.

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que vous ayez passé du bon temps :3. LE CHITOSE/DEWA C'EST L'ENERGIE DE DEMAIN!**


End file.
